In the cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops, although a large number of disease control drugs are used against crop disease, since the control effects thereof may be inadequate, the use thereof may be restricted due to the appearance of drug-resistant pathogenic organisms, the plants may be damaged or contaminated by the drug, the drug may demonstrate toxicity to humans, livestock or marine life, or the drug may influence the environment, a considerable number of these control drugs are not considered to be satisfactory. Thus, there is a need to develop a plant disease control agent that can be used safely and has few of these shortcomings.
In relation to the present invention, a quinoline derivative having a chemical structure similar to the compound of the present invention, and a fungicide for agricultural and horticultural use containing the quinoline derivative as an active ingredient are disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.